


Unwritten

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, October Prompt Challenge, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Daniel's vows find themselves unwritten because love is a feeling that cannot always be put into words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13. I've had about 3 hours of sleep in the past 24 hours, so this one may have come out a little punch drunk. But oh well.
> 
> You know the drill. Thank you to all who leave words of encouragement and good thoughts in the form of comments and kudos. They all hold a very special place in my heart.

He crossed out a few lines of writing, trying to rearticulate himself, but then crossing those lines out as well. He sighed, crumpling the sheet and tossing the sheet of paper into a wastebasket along with the other wads of paper.

His and Peggy's wedding was in three days, and for the life of him, he could not write his vows. Everything he tried either seemed too cheesy or too cliché or so bland that if he said those vows to her, she would think that he didn't love her.

Which was exactly the opposite. He loved her more than anything. He needed her like air, like water. They were a seamless team, and without his Peggy, nothing would ever get done. They'd only been dating for about a year and a half, and already he couldn't imagine a day without her.

Now if he could just put that into words that didn't sound like he'd copied it out of a dime-a-dozen romance novel.

Sighing, he picked up his pen, trying once again to make her feel as loved as she deserved.

~~~~~~~~~

It was almost like a dream, watching her walk down the aisle in a simple white dress and her hair pinned up; a little bouquet of bluebells and lilies in her hands and a look of delight on her face.

She passed the bouquet off and took his hands, giving him a smile as the priest began his speech.

Finally, he reached into his suit pocket, pulling out the notecard with his vows, and once again the feeling of doubt hit him. These weren't good enough, not for her. She deserved everything in the world, and the vows he'd finally put together reflected no where near what he truly felt.

Looking down at his printed words, he tucked them back into his suit, and took her hands again.

A look of confusion and fear passed over her face, but he quickly remedied it, kissing her hand before speaking.

“I wrote vows, and I'm sure they even sounded alright, but for me, I don't think they say enough about what I feel in my heart, so I'm just going to say what comes to mind.” He paused, memorizing her features once again before starting.

“Peggy, you deserve the world, and I would do anything to give you it. I’ll swim across the ocean to get the tea from home you like so much. I’ll run across the country to get that risotto from the little italian restaurant in L.A. If you want the moon, I’ll jump. If you want the stars, I’l jump higher. So, for as long as I live, I promise I will do everything a man can do, and so much more to make you the happiest person alive.”

He finished, and she stroked his knuckles, looking down at their joined hands and then looking back up at him, happy tears shining in her eyes.

“I too had vows written, but I think I’d rather respond to your’s.”

She took a step closer, leaving very little space between them. “That was the most generous, thoughtful, and loving declaration that anyone has ever said to me. But I don’t want the world, I want you. This marriage is a partnership. What you do, I do. We swim together, we run together, we jump together. I don’t care if we’re left with nothing, as long as I have you. From now on, you’re my other half, and the only thing I want for us is unity. I promise that if you do your part to make that happen, I’ll do mine. That way we can live our lives together as one, and neither one will ever have to be alone.”

He stood motionless, wondering how in the world he ended up lucky enough to have the woman in front of him as a wife, but then the priest spoke up, reminding him that they weren’t yet married.

“And with that, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Their family and friends erupted into cheers as they closed the space, lips meeting in the middle and their tongues tangling, sealing the deal for their lifetime.

Desperate for air, they broke away and Peggy rested her forehead on his.

“I love you, husband.” She whispered, staring up at him.

“And I love you, wife.” He whispered, oblivious to the crowd still cheering.

Their smiles broadened and they kissed again, each promising the unwritten words on their hearts to each other for all of eternity.


End file.
